Bits and Pieces
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji. Oneshot: Bits and Pieces of Tezuka's times with Fuji as written on Tezuka's journal. For a1ypuff


Title: **Bits and Pieces**  
Pairing/Characters: TezukaFuji, Yumiko  
Rating: G  
Genre: Fluff  
Warning: shounen ai, spoilers  
Summary: Tezuka shares bits and pieces of his times with Fuji as he writes daily on his journal.  
Disclaimer: Tezuka is Fuji's property. Fuji is Tezuka's property.

**A/N**: This is for **a1ypuff**. Belated happy birthday! Someone should have warned me that writing in Tezuka's PoV is the most headachy thing in the world. I died. O.O This is a set of excerpts from Tezuka's journal.

_**And now here is my secret, a very simple secret. It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye. –**__the fox, the Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

**First Year**

… Sawada-sensei, our Algebra teacher took a sick leave. For the moment, Kurosawa-sensei, a fresh graduate, is the substitute teacher. He was nervous during class. He made notable mistakes on the application of the quadratic equation but he promised to improve. I suggested that he should practice more on quadratic functions. Next time, he shouldn't get careless.

This afternoon, a boy approached me to ask where Ryuzaki-sensei's office was. His name is Fuji Syusuke if I remember correctly. He addressed me by name, which surprised me because I haven't seen him before. When I asked why he wanted to see Ryuzaki-sensei, he said that he wanted to apply for the tennis club. He claimed interest in tennis. I wonder if he is any good, but he looks frail. However, ojiichan always told me never to judge by looks alone.

* * *

… Nishida-sensei gave us a long list of books to choose from for our first English term paper. I should start reading tonight to know which book is most suitable.

Yamato-buchou made us run laps again. He seems to be very fond of laps. Perhaps, it's because running increases discipline and endurance. We had more drills today so I had to stay late and pick up the tennis balls. Fuji-kun stayed late as well and helped. I was surprised when Fuji-kun pointed out that I really am left-handed. I'm certain that I did not get careless enough to use my left hand accidentally. I don't think Oishi told him either. I wonder how Fuji-kun found out. I asked him but he didn't answer. I also happened to meet Fuji-kun's elder sister, Fuji Yumiko. She came to pick Fuji-kun up from school.

* * *

… Yamato buchou assigned 20 laps to the regulars today. He says that we should have more intense training since the District tournament is approaching. I agree. Seigaku can't get careless.

I was running the laps when I saw Fuji-kun hit a stray ball. Fuji-kun hit the ball accurately. One of the other freshmen even said that he had good control. But I don't think Fuji-kun was just lucky. I think Fuji-kun is either hiding his true strength or he doesn't know it himself. I'm going to find out. After all, we are going to be teammates. I feel that he will be an essential element of Seigaku in the future.

* * *

… I was on my way to the classroom when Fuji-kun invited me to a secret match. It's not allowed. But I agreed because I really want to see Fuji-kun's real strength. This afternoon, however, senpai-tachi found out that I am really left-handed. They decided to… punish me for it. I still went to meet Fuji-kun though. In the end, I completely lost and Fuji-kun got angry. He said that I shouldn't be too reckless about myself. I know that. But I simply did not want to let the opportunity to see Fuji-kun's real strength pass.

I promised Fuji-kun that we'll have a match when my arm is better. He said he'll know because he'll ask his neesan who reads tarot cards. I don't know if tarot cards can really tell when my arm will heal. But I look forward to playing with Fuji-kun again.

**Second Year**

… Our math teacher assigned homework and I was tasked to do it with Fuji. Fuji suggested that we go to his house and finish it there. His mother keeps smiling just like him. His neesan also smiles often as she gave us tea. Yuuta-kun seems different. He is often annoyed whenever Fuji calls and teases him. When I asked Fuji why he does that to Yuuta-kun, Fuji said that it was quite simple: he enjoys it. Fuji told many things about his family, especially of his neesan. He told me that she works as an office secretary and that she enjoys teasing him too. When I asked why he said unnecessary things, he just shrugged.

The homework was quite simple. But we finished late. It was probably because Fuji had a lot of stories.

* * *

… Yuuta-kun dropped from Seigaku and transferred to St. Rudolph. Fuji was evidently troubled by this. I am too. After all, Yuuta-kun shows great interest in tennis. In fact, he is more motivated than Fuji is. I had to keep Fuji's head clear of worries by making him run thirty laps. He did not complain. He understands that other things should not get in the way of tennis.

After training, Fuji approached me and asked me if we could have some ramen together. He added twice as much wasabi as he usually does to his ramen. He asked my opinion of St. Rudolph. He asked if the manager can help Yuuta-kun improve. I said that St. Rudolph has good training facilities. But I wasn't certain of Mizuki. I added that Yuuta should be able to take care of himself. Perhaps, that assured Fuji.

* * *

… Fuji has taken a habit of asking me to study with him. We are in the same class so I agree. It is easier to keep up with homework that way. After all, we can't get careless with school work. We are students first before we are tennis players.

We finished with school work earlier than expected so he asked his neesan to read my cards. She just smiled at me and Fuji when she read my cards but she didn't say anything.

Fuji asked me if I was at all worried that his neesan finds out I like her. I asked him how he came up with the conclusion. He said that I always watch his sister. But I never really entertained the thought. I just watch his sister because she seems to like teasing Fuji as much as Fuji teases Yuuta-kun. I don't remember telling that to Fuji though.

* * *

… It rained very hard today so Fuji offered to ask his sister to drive me home as well. His neesan came with her car. But a guy was driving it. When I got home, Fuji called to ask if I was fine. He said that his neesan just had a boyfriend today and he said that I must have been hurt. I didn't answer. And Fuji laughed after that. He made fun of me again, I realized. Sometimes, I don't understand why Fuji likes to pull pranks on people.

I told him that I saw Fuji Yumiko as a sister as I don't have one. Then, he asked me if, maybe, someday I'd like to have Fuji Yumiko as a sister too. I did not answer outright. But I spend enough time with Fuji to know what he meant.

* * *

_Dear Tezuka's diary,_

_You should have a name. Is Tezuka that unimaginative not to give you a name? And I think you'll agree with me if I say that Tezuka has Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. He's also an overachiever. He finishes homework 2 days before they are due, you say so. He finishes papers a week before the deadline too. It's written on you as well. But be glad that he doesn't make you run laps – _

Fuji seems to think that we should sometimes study at our house too.

**-End-**

**A/N: **Reviews are loved. I'll be updating Remembrance soon, I hope. I'll be pimping, by the way. People with LJ accounts and want to request/write fairytale/myth/classic TezukaFuji crossovers or AUs can join my community: **perfect tales**. There's a link at my profile. :D


End file.
